Aircraft passenger seats are fixedly secured within an aircraft passenger cabin through cooperation with a seat track. The seat track typically extends the entire length of the passenger cabin. The seats are secured to the seat track at spaced apart intervals along the seat track. Therefore, the portions of the seat track between the seats are not used to secure the seats. The portions of seat track between the seats are typically covered by a seat track cover.
The distance between the passenger seats, or seat pitch, varies depending on, for example, the aircraft operator, the class of service, the location of the seat within the passenger cabin, and the purpose of the aircraft. It is not uncommon for one aircraft to have a wide range of different seat pitches. Consequently, numerous seat track covers of numerous different sizes must be manufactured and kept on hand to accommodate the different seat pitches, thus increasing the cost of manufacturing and storing the seat tracks covers and increasing the difficulty and time required to install the seat track covers.
In view of the forgoing, it would be highly desirable to provide a seat track cover that is expandable to cover the portions of the seat track between two seat groups regardless of the distance between the seat groups. It is further desirable that the seat track cover be capable of transferring data and/or electrical power between the seat groups.